


Impart wisdom

by Cher_etoile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I fixed it, I just want them to be happy and domestic and not angsty, I’ll pay you 2.99, M/M, can we have plot that isnt sad malec, not beta read cause I was born an idiot and I’ll die like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_etoile/pseuds/Cher_etoile
Summary: Magnus is a lot of things, and he’s been called a lot of things, but one thing he isn’t is an idiot. So when Alec rips his heart out of his chest and then within a day he promptly gets his magic back it isn’t hard to figure out just what happened.And boy, is he pissed.





	Impart wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bitter

Magnus is a lot of things, and he’s been called a lot of things, but one thing he isn’t is an idiot. So when Alec rips his heart out of his chest and then within a day he promptly gets his magic back it isn’t hard to figure out just what happened. 

And boy, is he pissed.

Of course Asmodeus would prey on Alec when he was vulnerable and wanted to help Magnus by any means necessary. Magnus truly loves that man, and he was going to set this right. 

But before he can storm into the institute and beat some sense into his lovely boyfriend he has to first beat the shit out of his depraved father. Something Magnus is more than ready to do. 

All he has to do is somehow get Asmodeus here, which shouldn’t be hard he could lightly stroke the demons ego and he wouldn’t leave Magnus alone for a week. So Magnus sends a short fire message, it’s contents more or less the largest ego booster he’s ever said. And when Asmodeus pops into Magnus’s room a minute later he is so so happy that his father is a narcissist.

“Hello father dearest, so good of you to come” Magnus smiles and gestures to a chair across from him, but Asmodeus stays standing.  
“Magnus, have you finally decided to stop squandering all of the potential you have” Magnus smirks  
“I do appreciate your faith in me but that isn’t why you are here, I’ve called you because a certain shadowhunter has broken things off with me and today I suddenly regained my powers. So really I called you here to ask you a question, how stupid do you think I am?” 

Asmodeus scowls and turns up his nose “I have no idea what you are talking about, I returned your magic in the hopes that you’d realize your place is in Edom” Magnus rolls his eyes, looking and feeling like a petulant teenager.  
“This is a new low for you really, I’m surprised you can still see me from where you are all the way down at rock bottom” Magnus smiles sweetly “couldn’t let me be happy for five minutes huh? Just had to waltz in and ask for my magic instead of just granting me one favour” 

Asmodeus just frowns “everything comes with a cost Magnus, I would have thought you’d know that by now”  
“I certainly do know that, so you must know that what you’ve done comes at a grave cost too. My dear dear dad you are right, I have more potential than I let on, and I’m about to use some of it. Don’t look down!” 

Asmodeus growls when he swings his gaze downwards and realizes he’s in a trap.  
“Thank you so much for the magic, it does feel nice to be back! Bye now” Magnus begins to banish his father and before he winks out of existence Magnus catches a single line.  
“You’ll regret this my son” 

—-

The first thing Magnus does after Asmodeus is gone is attempt to call Alec, but the stupid nephilim won’t pick up his phone. Alec won’t even talk to him, and he wishes that Alexander wasn’t so dedicated to the cause of making sure Magnus has his magic when what Magnus really wants is him. 

He portals to the outside of the institute cursing the fact that his wards are so damn good and rushes inside. Passing a multitude of confused shadowhunters on the way. When he reaches Alec’s office he grabs the door knob and is promptly stopped by yet another roadblock.

“Izzy the door is locked for a reason, leave me alone” Alec speaks from inside and Magnus really doesn’t have the patience for this. He raises his hand and the door swings open. Alec is up from his seat in an instant and staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Magnus what are yo-“  
“You really are an idiot aren’t you?” Alec splutters and attempts to respond but Magnus beats him to it.  
“Making a deal with my dad to break up with me! For my magic! I know I was a bit of a mess without it but you really thought in any conceivable reality I’d prefer it over you, you really are a dumbass, a big stupid angel! You left me in that house all alone and absolutely heartbroken, I could just hit you you dumb selfless idiot!” Magnus shouts near nonsense and whatever pops in his head at Alec until he completely runs out of breath. 

“How’d you find out?” Alec says quietly and Magnus sighs.  
“It wasn’t hard Alec really the events kind of correlated” Alec deflates and looks up at him with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m so sorry Magnus, I said so many awful things to you, I just wanted you to be happy” Magnus scowls  
“And you somehow thought I’d be more happy without you than without my magic, you clearly need a lesson in just how important you are to me Alexander” 

Alec sniffles softly and twitches, looking like he wants to reach out for Magnus but isn’t sure if he’s allowed to touch and Magnus doesn’t like that at all.  
“Get over here” Alec moves faster than he should be able to without a speed rune and envelops Magnus in a hug.  
“I’m so sorry Magnus I love you so much I’m such an idiot”  
“Perhaps you are an idiot” Magnus smiles and runs his hands through Alec’s hair.  
“But good thing you have a handsome warlock around to impart wisdom.”  
Alec moves back from Magnus and leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. They aren’t completely okay yet, but they will be.


End file.
